


Practical Magic

by TomliTheGreat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomliTheGreat/pseuds/TomliTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets his heart broken and Harry is there to by his side and somewhere along the line<br/>with the help of a little simple magic their friendship takes a turn for something not quite<br/>so unexpected as they might have once thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Magic

“I don’t love you anymore.” These words had been running through Niall’s mind for several   
days now, since Justin cruelly said them and then walked out of the room and effectively out of Niall’s  
life.   
He’d been wallowing in self-pity for days now, not having desire or inclination to do anything other  
than sit with a bottle of bourbon and drink away his sorrows.  
His friends hadn’t stopped worrying about him, Harry had taken it upon himself to make sure   
that Niall did all the necessary things, pushed him toeat,   
dragged him to bed and sat beside him just talking until Niall would sleep. 

As the days turned into weeks Niall decided it was time he got back to being   
himself again, if only to not see the worried expressions that seemed to be plastered   
on his friends’ faces. Except for Harry of course, he hadn’t been sad for Niall at all.   
He’d just been there and listened to him even when Niall himself didn’t really have anything to say.

About a month after the break-up on a sunny California afternoon in March,   
Niall found himself walking along Hollywood Blvd, with Harry ever at his side. He’d been   
feeling much better about everything. They passed the afternoon walking along, entering   
all manner of costume stores, until after a few hours they came upon Rodika’s magical menagerie,   
a small not particularly impressive looking shop. It’s only allure was the scent emanating from inside,   
Niall couldn’t quite place what the smell reminded him of, but it made him feel completely at ease,   
and so he dragged Harry inside.

“I can’t believe you bought all this rubbish, Ni.” Harry said with a tinge of humor  
in his voice. “Seriously, a love potion what were you thinking?” said Harry, reading a small pink bottle  
labeled ‘essence du coeur’. “It’s just for a laugh man, if you haven’t noticed I’ve not been having the  
best of luck in the love department lately, and it’s not like I think this stuff is real it’s just for a laugh  
and I like the smell.” Niall said holding his hand out for the bottle.

“Mate you speak French yeah, how much does this say to use?” said Niall, as he eyed the  
back label on the bottle with a perplexed expression on his face. “One drop on either side at the base of  
your neck.” Niall applied prescribed amounts at his side, then held out the bottle in offering towards   
Harry, who simply shrugged took the bottle in hand and applied two drops at the base of his own neck.  
His only intention being to humor Niall, renewed cheerfulness. 

A few hours later the pair found themselves, along with their friends at Avalon, a popular dance  
club on the sunset strip. Not being the legal drinking age in America the boys resigned themselves to the  
fact that they’d only be having soft drinks for the night. Niall found himself in high spirits, and on what   
must have been his 20th dance partner of the night. A short upbeat girl who’d clearly found a way to  
obtain alcohol, smiling brightly as she clung to him. Their dance was interrupted by a firm familiar hand   
on Niall’s shoulder, he turned to Harry who had a lecherous grin on his face. “When’s it my turn?” said Harry giving Niall a wink.  
Niall simply smiled at Harry, entirely forgetting the girl who gave the pair a surprised look, which   
near instantly was replaced with one of epiphany. Harry took Niall’s hand in his own and pulled him towards the dance floor.  
“It’s good to see you smiling again Ni, I was starting to get worried” said Harry  
as he gazed directly into Niall’s soft blue eyes. “yeah…you know if it wasn’t for you I’d probably still be   
sitting at the hotel room moping about” said Niall bringing his gaze to Harry’s eyes from where he’d   
unconsciously been looking at his lips.

Immersed in each other’s presence as they talked and danced for what might have been hours.  
Niall occasionally focusing on the strangest of things; the feel of his skin as his hand entwined in Harry’s,  
or the way Harry’s lips curved whenever he smiled. He found himself overcome with a heat that would  
explode from his chest like a wave through his body when he thought he’d caught Harry staring at his  
own lips. Niall couldn’t help but think about the little pink bottle sitting on his night stand at their hotel  
room and he smiled, as a he was flooded with possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> this along with any of my other stories can be found on my tumblr where I originally post them.  
> tomli-the-great, comments, are most welcome and appreciated.


End file.
